There are many circumstances in which it is desirable to transmit highly confidential information (such as personal identification numbers, "PIN"), but it is desirable to do that in a simple and effective manner. While mailer type business forms are normally the simplest and least expensive type of mailable business form, conventional self-mailers, as well as enclosed or inserted mail, can often be carefully opened and resealed without evidence of tampering, and typically security screening printing is necessary on two plies of the mailer to get the needed level of confidentiality.
According to the present invention an intermediate for a mailer type business form, and a mailer type business form formed from the intermediate, are produced which are advantageous compared to conventional constructions in the transmission of highly confidential information. According to the present invention a mailer without inserts, that is made essentially from a single sheet of paper, may be constructed without any, or minimal, security screening, yet provide a high level of confidentiality, while readily indicating tampering. According to the invention a confidential integral (that is formed of the same sheet of paper making up the rest of the mailer) insert is provided which is closed on all edges thereof, and indicates tampering if opened along one of the edges.
The mailer according to the invention is distinct from conventional mailers that include reply envelopes, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,375,764 and 5,553,774, because the integral insert in the form of a reply envelope that is provided in such constructions is sealed only on three edges. The fourth edge must remain open to allow the insertion of a check, return stub, or the like, and only after that is inserted is the reply envelope sealed by special activation of a reply envelope flap. Thus, the purpose of the integral insert according to the invention is much different than for conventional mailer type business forms with integral reply envelopes, the intermediate and business form according to the invention having confidential indicia imaged within the integral insert, whereas, of course, indicia is not typically imaged inside of a reply envelope because it is never seen.
The mailer according to the present invention is preferably made from an intermediate having four panels, and by either double folding (the preferred construction, such as generally seen in FIG. 3 of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,764 patent), or roll folding, of the mailer panels. However, in many circumstances, especially where security screening of just one panel is cost justified or acceptable, the mailer according to the invention can be made from a four panel intermediate by combining C or Z folding.
According to one aspect of the present invention an intermediate for a mailer type business form is provided comprising the following components: A substantially quadrate sheet of paper having first and second faces, substantially parallel first and second end edges, and first and second side edges substantially parallel to each other and substantially perpendicular to the end edges. First and second lines of weakness formed in the sheet of paper adjacent and substantially parallel to the first and second side edges, respectively, and defining first and second, respectively, tear-off strips. At least first and second fold lines substantially parallel to the end edges and defining the sheet into at least first, second and third panels, the first panel between the first end edge and first fold line, the second panel between the first and second fold lines, and the third panel on the opposite side of the second fold line from the second panel. First adhesive or cohesive patterns in the first and second tear-off strips for sealing the panels together when the sheet is folded about the first and second fold lines. Third and fourth lines of weakness, substantially parallel to the first and second lines of weakness, provided in the first and second panels between the first and second lines of weakness, and defining third and fourth, respectively, tear off strips. Second adhesive or cohesive patterns on the first face in the third and fourth tear-off strips for sealing the first and second panels together when the sheet is folded about the first fold line. And a third adhesive or cohesive pattern provided on the first face in at least one of the first panel adjacent the first end edge and the second panel near the second fold line to cooperate with the second adhesive or cohesive patterns and the first fold line to define, when the first and second panels are folded about the first fold line with the first faces thereof in contact with each other and the second and third adhesive or cohesive patterns sealed, a confidential integral insert closed on all edges thereof.
The intermediate further comprises confidential indicia imaged on the first face of at least one of (e.g. or both) of the first and second panels. Outgoing address indicia is also preferably imaged on the first or second face of the third panel. The lines of weakness may comprise perforation lines, die cut lines, or any other conventional lines of weakness. The adhesive or cohesive may comprise any type of conventional adhesive (such as heat activated, or rewettable), but preferably comprises pressure activated cohesive such as a styrene-natural rubber copolymer composition as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,918,128 and 5,427,851. Various other forms that the pressure sensitive cohesive may take, including commercial formulations thereof, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,464 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein). When pressure sensitive cohesive is used, the equipment for sealing is preferably conventional Moore U.S.A., Inc. (Lake Forest, Ill.) SpeediSealer.RTM. pressure seal equipment which typically applies a pressure of about 100-200 pounds per lineal inch to the cohesive to secure the intermediate panels together.
The sheet of paper may be a standard legal size (14 inch or 13 inch length), or A4 size sheet. The second fold line may be a line of weakness, and the third panel, and at least one of the first and second panels, is preferably is substantially devoid of security screening. Outgoing address indicia is typically provided on the third panel.
In a preferred embodiment, the at least first and second fold lines comprises first, second, and third fold lines; and the at least three panels comprises first, second, third and fourth panels, the third panel between the third fold line and the second end edge, and the fourth panel between the second and third fold lines; and when the panels are folded about the first, second and third fold lines, the first and second panels are between the third and fourth panels. All the panels may be substantially devoid of security screening. Outgoing address indicia may be on the first face of the third panel. The intermediate may further comprise a fourth adhesive or cohesive pattern provided on the least one of the second face of the third panel adjacent the second end edge, and the first face of the second panel adjacent the second fold line; and may also further comprise fifth and sixth lines of weakness substantially parallel to and adjacent and on opposite sides of the first fold line, extending between the third and fourth lines of weakness, and defining fifth and sixth, respectively, tear off strips. Still further, the intermediate may further comprise seventh, eighth and ninth lines of weakness formed in the second, third, and fourth panels, respectively, substantially parallel to the end edges, the seventh and eighth lines of weakness adjacent the second fold line, and the ninth line of weakness adjacent the second end edge; to define seventh, eighth and ninth tear off strips, the fourth adhesive or cohesive provided in at least one of the ninth and seventh tear-off strips.
The mailer intermediate also preferably further comprises at least one other pattern of adhesive or cohesive holding the panels together when the sheet is double folded about the second fold line, and then together the first and third fold lines. In another embodiment the mailer intermediate may further comprise at least one other pattern of adhesive or cohesive holding the panels together when roll folded about the first fold line, then the second fold line, and then the third fold line, in the same direction.
The invention also relates to a mailer type business form made by double folding the four panel intermediate described above, and sealing the adhesive or adhesive patterns thereof. Alternatively, the mailer type business form may be made by roll folding the four panel intermediate described above and sealing the adhesive or cohesive patterns thereof. Three panel intermediates may be C or Z-folded to form a mailer, and the adhesive or cohesive patterns are sealed.
According to another aspect of the present invention a mailer type business form is provided consisting essentially of (or comprising): A single sheet of paper and having a top ply, bottom ply, and two intermediate plies, each ply with first and second side edges, and first and second end edges, and the intermediate plies including facing interior faces; and further comprising: First, second, and third lines of weakness formed in the plies adjacent at least three of the side and end edges and defining tear-off strips. First adhesive or cohesive patterns holding the plies together in the tear-off strips. Second adhesive or cohesive patterns holding the intermediate plies together so as to define a confidential integral insert closed on all edges thereof. Confidential indicia imaged on at least one of the interior faces of the intermediate plies. And other lines of weakness formed in the intermediate plies, confidential integral insert, to allow ready and tamper-indicating opening of the confidential integral insert to expose the confidential indicia. The mailer may also further comprise outgoing address indicia imaged on the top ply and visible from the exterior of the mailer, and the first and second patterns of adhesive or cohesive may comprise pressure activated cohesive.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an intermediate for a mailer type business form, and a business form produced from the intermediate, which is simple and easy to manufacture, and provides a high level of security for confidential information contained therein, as well as providing a tampering indication. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of a detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.